battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:P.A.N.Z.E.R./@comment-10905876-20151109040951/@comment-24142455-20160225023418
Parks arrived at the rally point, the remaining force of about 9,413 soldiers, 30 vehicles, and 10 tanks was preparing for the breakout to AIF transports. Wilson: Get your asses moving! We don't have that long! A warping sound is heard, as four transports arrived out of warp, and began to move close to the harbor. The modified vessels carried the Pittshaven-class submarines for the mission, and began their deployment. The four subs were dropped from a low level, and the transports began to move up, and several laser rounds impacted on one from one of the Das Reich-class vessels, and it began to fall back to Earth, and the other three began to move to the cover of the other AIF warships, which began to slowly prepare to exit into warp, their mission complete. The ground forces began their breakout, the main line of the Afrika Korps of about 30,000 men were moving into the southern area of the city. Several Leopard and Pumas were entering the city, cutting off several groups of infantry. As the main column was nearing the city's edge, forces from the 5th SF-Panzer division arrived, and a battle ensured. Most of the recruits began to fall to the elite soldiers, and the SF Leopard tanks fired on the weaker Challengers, five are suddenly destroyed in the initial attack by the tanks, with the other five forced to move back into the city with about 400 infantry, a certain death. Parks had hitched a ride on one of the jeeps in the Long Range Group, a recon group part of the division dispatched to Tobruk. There were 350 of them, not including himself, which they had escaped southeast, avoiding the main SF division, and the Heer Divisions closing in from the South. The group had exited the city limits. The commander, Major General David Lloyd was furiously communicating with the AIF aerospace fleet. Llyod: Damn you! We need an evac now! What? Damn you to hell! We'll be dead by the time we get out! Our men are being slaughtered! If I say so to God, that if we don't get an evac I wil- The transmission was cut short, as he looked up, seeing the vessel he was communicating with enter warp. Llyod: Dammit! He switched the channel to the LRG vehicles, about 20 jeeps and 15 trucks had made it out, but they were not out of it yet, and the sound of jet engines were heard, and multiple F-210s were heard screaming down on the escaping vehicles. The first strike strafed the trucks, and about 9 were lost in the initial attack, and 3 jeeps were destroyed also. The aircraft moved in for a second pass, and 1 jeep was destroyed, along with 5 trucks. The aircraft, for an odd reason then pulled off, possibly to attack other forces. The remaining number of forces was 16 jeeps, 1 truck remaining. 116 personnel survived/ Wilson: Radio to remaining vehicles. This is Major Ken Wilson. if any military forces are still out there. The transports are gone. We have no choice but to flee to the Israeli border, or die. becomes filled with static, Incoming! All forces regroup, if we're going down, we're going down blood- The radio went silent for the last time. -Berlin- Message to the Fuhrer, We have defeated the Alliance forces at Tobruk, their entire force wiped out. At exactly 3:40 PM, the Imperials fled with their fleet, leaving an estimate of 9,400 survivors on the ground. In an attempted breakout, the Imperial forces encountered the 5th SF-Panzer Division, forcing a majority to retreat into the city, where the remainder were either killed, or captured. During the pursuit into the city, the remaining garrison barricaded themselves in an office building, and several warnings were given to surrender before the building was bombarded by naval forces, and ground based artillery. We have 413 captured, and are being sent to Eisenwald Prison for interrogation. We have recovered 1,324 bodies one of them includes a high ranking commander, assumed rank of Major. The body of a Colonel was retrieved as well. Currently, one group had escaped into the desert, but was attacked by aircraft. Pilots report about 17 vehicles escaping into the desert. Causalties for us were 3,451. -Obersturmbannführer Wüstenratte -Report to AIF High Command- At 3:40 PM, after holding off the German attack for seven hours, the Imperial Expiditionary Force was destroyed after the deployment of the four Pittshaven-class submarines. From the 35,000 men dispatched to Tobruk, we have no reports of any survivors. From radio feed, Major Ken Wilson, the commanding officer after the death of Colonel Jacob Kilson had retreated into an office building. He held off the German assault, including several SF units for five hours with 1,355 of his men. We maintained radio communication for about five hours after retreat, until the radio transmission ceased, last statements included the mention of naval bombardment. We estimate causalties to be 34,000 KIA, 1,000 MIA. The status of OSA Agent Derrick Parks, along with Major General David Llyod, and the Long Range Group is still unknown. -Admiral Malcom Huff